Fart
by swapai bakawaii
Summary: Watch how a single fart could bring 2 people together. Natsume's stomach's upset for the day and he really needed to release the bad spirit on his stomach.So he used Mikan as a scapegoat when he farted.now,everyone thought that it was Mikan who farted.NXM
1. The Fart

Summary: Watch how a single fart could bring two people together. Natsume and Mikan pairing. Please do read and review.

Author's Notes: Ok, you could sue me now because I'm not updating my other fics, but then, I had a great idea while I was watching a Naruto special and I must not let it put to waste. Therefore, I made another story so please read and enjoy.

By the way, if any of you want to befriend me then I'm always accepting new friends, but then, I don't place them in my profile. Why? I advice you to visit my profile so you would know.

Again, please don't forget to drop by a review after you finished reading and tell me what you feel about it, constructive criticisms are welcome; they are needed to improve my work. Even if your reviews are already out of date, it doesn't matter,

I also would like to apologize to the people who reviewed in my other fics, I'm sorry I can't reply to you, it's just that I'm so busy.

Anyways, here is the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice.

* * *

**Chapter 1- The fart**

Hi, I'm Mikan Sakura and I study at Alice Academy. I'm 18 years of age and would be 19 this coming New Year.

God, I'm so excited, Christmas Ball's fast approaching, and I've must have a date of my own!

Actually, I already have someone in my mind who I wanted to invite. He's name is…

Ruka Nogi…

His blinding blonde hair and dazzling blue orbs would simply make a girl head over heels of him in just a snap of a finger.

He loves animals more than girls do, I don't know why, maybe it's because of his alice; it's both a relief and a burden as well. It's a relief because it's a good thing to know that Ruka doesn't have a love interest as of the moment. It's a burden because it's sad to know that some students started to spread a false rumor about him being a gay. However, those who started the rumor were absent for two whole weeks for being lavishly attacked by…

Animals…

Nobody knew the logic behind it but the answer seems to remain to be one of the schools 7 mysteries.

Being a simple, good, and understanding man, it's very_ hard _to believe that he is the one and only best friend of Natsume Hyuuga.

Natsume Hyuuga, that bastard…

He's the man that most women fantasize; really, I don't know why they are head over heels with him. All I could say is that they are all abnormal, but then whenever I voice out my insights about them being abnormal, they say that I'm the one that is abnormal, not them. Oh God, come what may.

Oh better get out of bed, class is about to start.

_Damn it, there's no more food in the fridge, there's only Milk and Cola in here. Useless_… Natsume thought as he looked for something to feed on his stomach.

_I guess there's no choice_… he thought as he chose…

**Milk**

Without even looking for it's expiry date.

Mikan went out of her bed and did her daily routines. She tried to do her routines as fast as she could, so she could fulfill her plan.

What plan?

You'll see later.

She looked at the clock and saw that it's already 7:00. 30 minutes before classes start.

Perfect, she thought happily as she hopped out of her dorm and made her way to the classroom.

On her way to school, she saw the man she wanted to see the most…

"Good morning, Ruka!" she said happily as she joined him on walking.

"Good morning too, Mikan-chan" he greeted back.

Oh it's heaven.

Mission accomplished.

She praised herself as they went to the classroom together.

_Goddammit! My stomach's upset. I think that milk did this. Great, I have to endure this all day_. a pissed raven-haired, crimson-eyed lad thought as he fought his way to class, with the efforts of not sweating to cover up the stomach pain he's enduring right now.

And the class started.

**Lunch Break…**

The cafeteria was jam-packed with hungry monsters and it's not easy to get a chair in there. So Mikan stood alone in the middle of the crowd, looking for a vacant seat.

Hotaru had a meeting so she can't accompany her.

However, God was so good to her.

"Mikan-chan, would you mind if I join you look for a seat?" a manly voice said.

Mikan's eyes twinkled in delight and immediately.

"Hai! Ruka-pyon! Yorokonde!" she happily replied.

So they joined forces, and tried to look for an empty seat. However, their efforts were futile for the students thought hunger is greater than Ruka's charm.

They gave up and decided to just wait for someone to finish their lunch so they could replace their seats.

"So, where's Natsume?" Mikan started a conversation.

"He said he still has something to do and he'll just catch up with me" Ruka replied.

What he didn't know, Natsume's just hiding in the CR, trying to ease the pain in his stomach. But he didn't release _it_. He doesn't want the whole CR to smell like shit.

Making sure that the pain in his stomach is bearable, he went out of the CR and went to the cafeteria to catch up with Ruka.

Ruka and Mikan were enjoying chatting while standing since there's still no vacant seat.

"Natsume, here!" Ruka shouted at his bestfriend as he saw that Natsume was looking for him at the entrance of the cafeteria.

When Natsume saw Ruka, he went to his direction with an empty expression.

What they don't know is that, the pain in his stomach is getting stronger and stronger, he felt that he could no longer bear it anymore. He has to find a solution ASAP.

Then he saw a certain brunette with Ruka.

_That idiot._

Then it clicked!

He didn't care if what he would do would ruin her reputation or is bad. The only thing on his mind is to put a relief in his agony.

Everything seemed to be in slow motion, it takes a great amount of timing to make his plan a success.

He slowly approached Ruka and Mikan. Mikan was facing her back on him since he was talking to Ruka and Ruka was facing him, a perfect position.

Mikan was now near him, he walked past her in a swift movement, but when he was beside her, _he farted_.

_Proooootttt….._

Note: When he farted, Mikan was beside her in the split-second, but when the people realized that someone farted in Mikan's direction, Natsume was already beside Ruka, the safe side. Which meant…

_Mikan. Is. Blamed. For. Farting._

Everyone in the cafeteria fell silent.

"What's that smell?"

"The smell's too strong!"

"This smell is shit!"

"Smelled like crap!"

"Oh God, this is so gross!"

"Help! I felt like fainting!"

An estimate of 20 people fainted from a single swig of fart that they smelled.

To the people around, the smell is hell. But for Natsume, the feeling is heaven.

Mikan's too shocked to speak from shock. But when she regained consciousness…

"**WHAT THE HELL??"**

**Chapter 2 Preview:**

Mikan became an instant celebrity because of the fart and the newspaper club members published a newspaper the day after with the headline of **"1:20… 1 FART, 20 PEOPLE FAINTED"**

**Please don't forget to read and review, please don't remain silent. You could also read and review my other fics. Thanks.**

**Happy Easter…**


	2. 1:20

I'm so sorry that I can't reply to your reviews since I'm very very busy... But I'm happy...

Please read and review, silent readers, please speak, so I would know your views...

Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice

* * *

**Previous Chapter:**

Mikan was now near him, he walked past her in a swift movement, but when he was beside her, _he farted_.

_Proooootttt….._

Note: When he farted, Mikan was beside her in the split-second, but when the people realized that someone farted in Mikan's direction, Natsume was already beside Ruka, the safe side. Which meant…

_Mikan. Is. Blamed. For. Farting._

Everyone in the cafeteria fell silent.

"What's that smell?"

"The smell's too strong!"

"This smell is shit!"

"Smelled like crap!"

"Oh God, this is so gross!"

"Help! I felt like fainting!"

An estimate of 20 people fainted from a single swig of fart that they smelled.

To the people around, the smell is hell. But for Natsume, the feeling is heaven.

Mikan's too shocked to speak from shock. But when she regained consciousness…

"**WHAT THE HELL??"**

**Chapter 2- Mikan's agony.**

"**WHAT THE HELL??"**

Mikan became an instant celebrity because of the fart

She didn't got the chance to defend herself right there and then because she herself fainted and was brought to the infirmary.

-Night-

At long last, Natsume was able to go back to his room and was now currently looking for a tissue. Throwing curses while farting non-stop.

He was rummaging in his room that he failed to notice the incoming footsteps.

Ruka was looking for his bestfriend and decided that he would look for him in his room.

When he was near his room, he smelled something like rotten fish.

_'What the hell is this smell?!'_

Yet, he ignored it and went on to Natsume's room.

When he opened Natsume's door, a great wave of nausea hit him and he felt like fainting. If it weren't to the handkerchief that protected his nose right now, it would take a good 2 seconds for him to be knocked out, but for now, with the handkerchief in his nose, he suffered minor effects, instead of being knocked out, he was knocked down.

"What the hell is this crappy smell, Natsume?!" Ruka asked angrily.

However, Natsume didn't answer him and he went directly to the toilet bringing a roll of tissue.

And right there and then, Ruka heard a weird sound at the toilet and immediately realized where that horrible smell came from.

"Natsume you nitwit, it's you who farted at the cafeteria am I right?" Ruka asked with his handkerchief still on his nose while turning the electric fan on to it's fullest power trying to drive away the horrible smell of rotten garbage.

"Yes I did, and you better shut your mouth, Ruka. It's not that easy you know." Natsume answered while in the bathroom, a hint of relief was in his voice.

"You should have done it to other people, Natsume! Why of all people it has to be her?" Ruka defended.

"Oh protect your lover, Ruka. But what is done is done." mocked Natsume.

"What lover are you saying? She's not my lover!" Ruka defended again while blushing madly, it's a good thing that Natsume is in the bathroom.

"Whatever, Ruka, I'll bet you're blushing right now." Natsume predicted.

"How did you know--?" Ruka immediately clapped his hands on his mouth. How could he let out such a thing in his stupid mouth?

"Yapari, you have a crush on that idiot."

"Baka janai!"

"So possessive and overprotective Ruka, what if you'll be her girlfriend, you'll just choke her out of her wits."

"It's impossible that she would be my girlfriend."

"Why not?"

"It's because... eto... But still! You shouldn't had used her as a scapegoat!" Ruka said completely changing the topic.

"Changing the topic I see"

"I'm not"

"What ever Ruka. But still, I would say the same thing, what is done is done,"

Ruka kept and quiet and knew that whatever he would he would say, Natsume would always find something more wise to say.

SO he just let it be.

With his stupid ego and pride, it's impossible to motivate Natsume to even apologize and straighten the things that he had done.

'I guess I'll just have to wait to see a progress, till his heart softens, if that would happen that is'

Mikan woke up without a clue on what's happening on her surroundings.

She sat on her bed and noticed the surroundings, it's like everything's in white.

_I'm in the infirmary._

She tilted her head and discovered that she is not alone. There were 19 other people on each others beds, still unconscious. Which meant that they were 20 on the room.

And she's the only one that is awake.

And beside her, there is a newspaper, on the bedside table.

She unfolded the newspaper and her eyes bulged on the newspaper's headline.

**1:20... 1 Fart, 20 Fainted**

**by:Sumire Shouda**

_Yesterday, it is believed that Mikan Sakura, farted in the middle of the school cafeteria, without even considering the people who were enjoying eating and chatting with each other. This girl, unfortunately my classmate, is the lead reason why my friends, which are also members of the Club that I headed, the Natsume-Ruka Fans Club, to be now lying in the infirmary waiting for their recovery. _

_I must thank Kami-sama, for helping my friends not to fall on a comatose state. Yes, my friends were almost diagnosed by a comatose if the oxygen inhaler wasn't fast enough to fill their before toxic-free and fart-free lungs, with fresh and carbon-free oxygen. I would like to appeal to the higher-ups to examine Ms. Mikan Sakura, which is one of the notorious delinquents of this school, of her alice, because it doesn't seem that Nullification Alice is her only alice._

_ We, majority, thinks that Mikan Sakura also has the "Fart" Alice and would like a thorough investigation on this matter. But there is one thing that I'd like to say, we, the Natsume-Ruka Fans Club, will not and can not forgive Mikan Sakura, for the reason of FARTING IN FRONT OF NATSUME-SAMA AND RUKA-SAMA!! Sorry for the rudeness, but I would like you all to be aware Mikan Sakura the dimwit. That's all._

"What the hell?!" Mikan screamed on her bed.

"Kami-sama!! What did I do to deserve this!?" Mikan screamed while looking at the ceiling as if God was there, raising her hand like worshipping something. She looked like an idiot.

Just then she heard a noise from her fellow patients.

She shrieked when they all woke up and faced her with such gloomy faces.

"MIKAN!!"

"SAKURAA!!"

They all shouted together as they jumped onto her with their hands reached out as though they were about to choke her.

"AAAAAHHHHH!!"

* * *

**Chapter 3 Preview:**

Mikan never got the chance to explain herself due to some circumstances. Now, she decided to speak up, but will some body believe her?

Abangan...

* * *

hahahha

weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee please read and review... tnx


	3. The Impudent Yet Caring Bastard

First of all I'm sorry that I didn't update sooner.

Anyways, I present to you chapter 3 of Fart.

Disclaimer: Not mine.

* * *

**Previous Chapter:**

_"Kami-sama!! What did I do to deserve this!?" Mikan screamed while looking at the ceiling as if God was there, raising her hand like worshipping something. She looked like an idiot._

_Just then she heard a noise from her fellow patients._

_She shrieked when they all woke up and faced her with such gloomy faces._

_"MIKAN!!"_

_"SAKURAA!!"_

_They all shouted together as they jumped onto her with their hands reached out as though they were about to choke her._

_"AAAAAHHHHH!!"_

* * *

**Chapter 3- The Impudent Yet Caring Bastard.**

"AAAAAHHHHH!!"

Just when the nearest patient was about to choke her, a strict-looking nurse suddenly barged inside the ward and stopped them.

"What do you think you're doing? You still need to recover you idiots, you don't want to over-exert yourself, do you?" she said in a very booming voice that much complemented her strict outlook.

"But she farted!"

"That's right! The reason why we're all stucked up here!"

"We want revenge!"

"blah blah blah..."

"Enough of this, if I were to hear a noise from this room again, you better braise yourselves with this," the nurse cut off their rants as she showed them a very, very big syringe, with a fluid gushing up the needle which gave her the impression of a very terrifying nurse, in other words, a nurse from hell.

The needle is enough to shut them up, recognizing defeat, they returned to their beds and pulled up their blankets.

"Good," the nurse smirked and left the ward without saying another word.

The 19 other patients gave her a terrible glare before facing to the side opposite of her, dozing to sleep.

After several nights of attempted murder, Subaru Imai, the attending physician of them all decided to separate her in another room until they recovered.

The rumor about Mikan farting is still the hottest issue of the school.

Mikan endured all the pains of backstabbing, insults and the criticisms she received at each person she passed by.

However, Natsume still remained his ears shut about the issue. He was not moved even by a single motivation that Ruka was shooting at him.

As they say, everything has limitations, so there came a day that Mikan couldn't handle the insults anymore. She ran and ran and ended up in the Sakura tree.

She silently sat and leaned on it's trunk and tears silently fell from her eyes. After 30 silent minutes of crying, she can't handle it anymore as she wailed loudly like a madman, without realizing that she woke up a silent soul up above the branches of the same tree.

"I'm innocent! I didn't fart! What did I do to deserve this?! I don't even know who the bloody hell is the real culprit! Oh damn it!" she wailed remorsefully.

"Tch. Aren't you gonna keep quiet polkadots?"

Mikan was shocked to see the raven-haired guy sitting on one of the biggest branches of the tree. Seeing that she was not in the mood to fight, she simply apologized.

"Sorry," she said as she wiped her tears and stood up, brushing her skirt.

"What's the problem?"

"Oh it's nothing," Mikan said as she faced him a smile. She didn't know, but the simple statement that Natsume made made her happy. Although, Ruka would make her feel all giddy, Natsume is someone who would lighten up the atmosphere with words carefully spoken.

Mikan then turned to leave.

"If you didn't do it then tell everyone you really didn't do it," Natsume said as he opened his manga and traced the last page where he ended up.

Mikan stood their, rooted on the spot. What he said was definitely true, she wasn't able to explain herself that's why she was tormented like that.

"Thanks, Natsume!" she said as she ran up to the school building feeling all light-headed and relieved.

Natsume watched her from the corner of her eyes until she vanished from her eyes.

"You can come out now," he said looking at the bushes.

The bushes then shaked and a blonde young lad came out from it.

"I see that you were terribly influenced by that black mailer."

" Oh shut up, I can't even see the reason why you made that advice, seeing that you are that culprit." he said jokingly.

"Shut up, Ruka" Natsume said as they laughed, just like the time when Hotaru chose Mikan to be her last dance.

Mikan barged in the Newspaper Club's room and saw that it was Sumire and the rest of the club members, busy writing since they were about to publish a new newspaper.

Mikan slammed her fist in Sumire's desk, Sumire was forced to look at the person and was shocked to see Mikan Sakura right in front of her eyes.

"Permy, I would like to arrange a press conference with the Newspaper club members." Mikan said, and with that Mikan exited the room leaving Sumire and company with their mouths hanging open.

* * *

**Chapter 4 Preview:**

The news about the press conference spread around the campus like wildfire. Will the press conference be successful? Or will she end up being thrown by eggs and tomatoes?

* * *

Abangan...

Please read and review.


	4. The Press Conference

Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice.

* * *

**_Previous Chapter:_**

_Mikan barged in the Newspaper Club's room and saw that it was Sumire and the rest of the club members, busy writing since they were about to publish a new newspaper._

_Mikan slammed her fist in Sumire's desk, Sumire was forced to look at the person and was shocked to see Mikan Sakura right in front of her eyes._

_"Permy, I would like to arrange a press conference with the Newspaper club members." Mikan said, and with that Mikan exited the room leaving Sumire and company with their mouths hanging open._

* * *

**Chapter 4- The Press Conference**

Sumire and her friends are busy preparing the room to be used as the venue of the press conference to be held tomorrow. Once they are finished with the preparations, Sumire gathered them all to give final instructions.

"Ok guys, tomorrow is the day," she said to the lot. "I want all to be perfect, but what I want the most is always find a loophole in anything that Sakura will say, got it?"

Everyone nodded in agreement. When there were no questions raised, everyone was dismissed.

"I see that you finally made a step to solve your problem, baka" a lady with purple eyes said to the hazel ones.

"Yes Hotaru!" Mikan said happily, "But you didn't help me one bit," Mikan added wi th a pout.

"You need to be independent," Hotaru said airily.

"Mou, Hotaru," Mikan lowly growled.

"Anyway, are you ready for your speech tomorrow?"

"Now that you said it, actually, no."

"Yapari," Hotaru chanted and handed Mikan a piece of paper.

"What's this?"

"Read it for yourself, baka. That would be worth 75 rabbits, but then, consider it as free since I've been busy lately so I can't help you in your press conference tomorrow."

It says.

_I, Mikan Sakura, am solely telling you the truth from the very start. Sitting here, in front of you, meant that I'm not afraid and especially not guilty of any accuses you accused against me. I'm solely guilty-free. To make my point very short, at that time, I did not fart._

_You answer this when they ask you what's the purpose of you arranging the pressconference. Gud luck, Baka._

"Arigatou, Hotaru!" Mikan squealed as she jumped and tried to hug Hotaru.

Baka Baka Baka.

"You never learn," Hotaru said monotonously as she exited her room leaving a smoky Mikan on the floor.

-Press Conference-

Mikan had to close her eyes to avoid the flashes from cameras that surrounded her, she made her way to the center of the long table and sat on the chair. She really had a great feeling that she's going to be beheaded.

A girl, probably a member of the fanclub, approached Mikan at the center with a bible.

"Place your left hand over the bible, raise your right hand and repeat after me," the girl said.

What the hell? Is this a press conference or a trial court?

"I,"

"I,"

"State your name,"

"Mikan Sakura,"

"promise to tell the truth,"

"promise to tell the truth,"

"in sickness and in health,"

"in sickness and in health,"

"Till death do it part."

"Till death do it part."

And with that, the girl exited.

Then the newspaper clu members started to fire her questions.

"Name"

"Mikan Sakura"

"Age"

"17"

"Birthday"

"January 1,"

"Gender"

"Duh! Obviously a female!" Mikan rolled her eyes.

"Are you really going to tell the truth here?"

"Of course!"

"Then please state the reason why you set up this press conference with us to get this over with."

Mikan looked at her palms where she hid the piece of paper that Hotaru gave her. And began to read it aloud.

"I, Mikan Sakura, am solely telling you the truth from the very start. Sitting here, in front of you, meant that I'm not afraid and especially not guilty of any accuses you accused against me. I'm solely guilty-free. To make my point very short, at that time," she stated.

The reporters, cameraman, audience, the newspaper members and particularly all the living things stopped their breaths to here her statement.

Mikan on the other hand was startled by the sudden silence and now started to see all white, she can't read what Hotaru wrote! So while she can, she read the things aloud, the things that she could read at that time.

"I did fart," she said idiotly without thinking what she just said.

The spectators who bet that she really farted jumped in joy, the spectators, who expected that she would deny threw tomatoes, bread, cabbage and heck even mayonnaise at Mikan.

Just realizing what she just said, she closed her eyes and waited for the food to hit her. Mikan curled instinctively and shut her eyes tight.

She noticed that the food didn't hit her, she opened her eyes to see what's happening. But she didn't see anything else except for a big shield of fire that hang in midair, in front of her, protecting her from any damage.

Now what the heck just happened?

* * *

**Next Chapter Preview**:

Seeing the big shield of fire that protected Mikan, everyone else knew that it was Natsume who protected her. Now, the lot bombarded Natsume with questions such as why he did such a thing. But with his reply, everything goes haywire.

"It's useless to throw bread, tomatoes, cabbage and mayonnaise when you could make them into a sandwich,"

abangan

* * *

Please review.


End file.
